The Varia Guards Hogwarts
by Onyx Viper
Summary: The Varia were requested to guard Hogwarts from Dangers and Fem!Tsuna's group act as foreign students from another Italian magic school, Byakuran and the six funerals wreaths too and Yuni too! and the Arcobaleno are the teachers! Contains Spoilers for recruiting Fran during present time in Representative Battle of the Rainbow.


Title: The Varia Guards Hogwarts

Time: Order of Phoenix

Mammon/Viper: Female

Fran Included

Some Japanese

(Varia On plane to London)

Normal P.O.V

It was a peaceful day in the plane

Maybe because that Squalo was asleep from jet-lag, and the others:

Levi serving Xanxus, Lussuria not going to the mission, something about a visit to the Sun guardian's house for boxing again, Fran playing mini illusions mainly conjuring a mini Mukuro Rokudo and placing a giant pineapple hat on him while drinking a mysterious yellow cocktail with pineapple pattern umbrella (gives you any hints?) and him being happy about it. And Bel snickering at what mini Mukuro does.

"At the the castle of that school they call "Hogwarts" we'll meet Mammon, Ushishishi!" the Prince the Ripper laughed suddenly with delight, Fran stopped his illusions "Hey Bel-senpai, why are we going to a magic school again named after a pig skin disease again?"

Fran asked in his usual monotone. "Ushishi, idiot we are going there because Mammon is one of the Professors, (luckily in her adult form) and she was asked to guard that weirdo magic school (Someone called Dummy-door?) that she's PAYED to work in (plus she mentioned something of free living expenses.). And the reason that she can get us to help because we owe her money.

-FLASHBACK-

Varia's Mansion

7:30am Varia Training

An owl suddenly swooped in carrying a letter, "shall I kill it boss?" asked Levi "leave it trash, can't you see that there a letter attached to that bird?"

Bel caught it and read the letter his Cheshire grin was now even wider if it's even possible.

"Ushishishi It's from Mammom. She says that the school she works in has great salaries ,and that she is requested to have the best group of people to help guard this school. By the way the school she goes to is in England London, a private school called "Hogwarts" and the headmaster is called Albus Dumbledore and she also asked Nono for permission and he agreed since we didn't have any missions for a long time, and he want's Sawada Tsunahime to come along too and the mission's one year long Ushishishi ."

"VOOOOOOIIIIII! One year long?"(guess who said that). "I won't go to that damn mission, I need to practice my sword skills" yelled Squalo.

"Trash" was all Xanxus said

"I agree with boss" said Levi quickly

"I have boxing with Sasagawa" complained Lussuria

"Ombra Kokko Drombra Kokko fairies begone" sang Fran

"Idiot, Mammon is not a fairy when you first saw her in Arcobaleno form!" hissed Bel

"Then why the first time I've saw her she is flying with a halo above her head now she's an angel? Shishou" asked Fran

"Idiot, oh there is an extra note it says that "no matter how much you complain you'll HAVE to come Squalo, Levi Xanxus are you owe me in the last gamble were you tried to out gamble me but ran out of money on the last one so you say you owe me one but not Lussuria you'll annoy every one there".

"VOOOOIIII! Bel also lost at that last gamble don't you HAVE to come too"

"Ushishishi,The Prince on the other hand saved Mammon during the Sky Match in the Ring Conflict so she owes me. But I WANT to go to the mission so I can see what Mammon looks like in her adult form."

"Lucky lucky me, I didn't join the gamble last time so I don't have to" sang Lussuria

"Also I got Nono's Sky flame seal of approval so get the jet ready, I have already bought you tickets to the train to get to the school and the station is at King's Cross platform nine and three quarters and if your stupid enough to not find it the pillar between nine and ten is an illusion to get to the school train and may I remind you that the school is magic (I can do illusions so why not magic?) and they call non-magic people muggles strangely. Tsunahime's group traveling there will be disguising themselves as students and the Arcobaleno will be there too. I'm also reminding you that the Millefiore's Byakuran and Six Funeral Wreaths will also so attending the mission they say that this will be the biggest mission of the year.

P.S: The name of the School Tsunahime and the Millefiore attends will be called "Italian Tri-Ni-Sette Academy of Fiamma Magic"

The Arcobaleno are the teachers in their adult forms except Yuni

Nono will be there as headmaster and he's friends with the Hogwarts Headmaster already

Bel finished

-PRESENT TIME-

Time Skip

On Train to Hogwarts

"VOIIII! There is no damn fricking compartments! said Squalo (It's his NORMAL voice, I think)


End file.
